Declaracion
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y con ella estan las perdidas, Hinata esta muy triste por la muerte de Neji, pero sigue igual de enamorada de Naruto. ¿Que ocurrirá?


Intento miles de veces empujar y patear esa funda que la separaba del mundo real, unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Había sido doloroso haber soñado con un mundo perfecto para ella y luego que eso se borrara asi como si nada, tenia que recordar que Neji había muerto. El, su compañero, amigo, hermano y apoyo ya no estaba con ella, dejo de luchar e intento controlarse, nadie la podía ver en ese estado, a ella la tranquila y dócil Hinata.

La luz llego a sus ojos de golpe y se cubrió con su mano, alguien la había liberado.

–Aquí estas Hinata –era la voz de Naruto, pero esta también tenía un toque cansado –te buscamos por mucho.

No hablo ni lo miro, no podía llorar en frente de el, por más que ahora quisiera abrazarlo y desahogarse tenia que controlar esas ganas porque no quería ponerlo incómodo.

–Gracias por ayudarme –se levanto sin darle la cara –fue muy amable de tu parte.

Salio corriendo del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba a su alcance de detuvo, estaba débil emocionalmente y ahora no sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas de infundirle valor a Naruto cuando ella estaba sufriendo de una manera peor, pero debía honrar la memoria de Neji que se había sacrificado.

Tenia que regresar a Konoha y por lo que se daba cuenta era la única que no había sido liberada, alrededor había muchos envoltorios donde probablemente habian estado encerrados los ninjas,

–¿Hinata? –se giro para encontrarse con Tenten, estaba despeinada y con la ropa rasgada, habia algunas heridas.

–Hola Tenten –murmuro en voz baja –¿Qué ha pasado?

–Vamos al campamento –suspiro con pesadez empezando a avanzar –cuando el Tsukuyomi infinito dejo de surtir efecto logre liberarme de esa cosa –señalo algo blanco que estaba en el suelo, Hinata lo reconoció porque ahí estaba liberada –pero me costo mucho, parece que entre mas afectada estés no querrá soltarte.

–Eso es malo –suspiro levemente mas tranquila, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se pudo quitar esa cosa de encima, tal vez si Naruto no hubiera llegado ahora seguiría ahí.

–Por eso formamos un grupo que los libera –encogio los hombros –Naruto y Sasuke aun en sus condiciones se ofrecieron a ayudar.

–¿Sasuke? ¿condiciones? –no evito hacer preguntas.

–Sasuke nos libero junto a Naruto y por lo que dijeron Kakashi y Sakura fue muy importante –Tenten bufo –y a lo de condiciones perdieron un brazo por el combate que tuvieron para poder liberarnos.

Hinata asintió pero no se creyó la ultima parte, era demaciada coincidencia de que ambos hubieran perdido un brazo por destruir el Tsukuyomi infinito. Habia algo mas que habían ocultado, Hinata encontró a todos sus amigos en el refugio, habia muchos médicos ninja atendiéndolos. Ella misma ahora se sentía debilitada y sus emociones seguían confusas.

–Te dejare con Sakura –la llevo atravez de todos, se pregunto a donde estaba su padre o alguno de su clan –Sakura traje a Hinata, acaba de ser liberada.

–Oh claro –Sakura tenia el cabello recogido y estaba atendiendo a muchas personas, pero sonrió al verla –yo me encargo desde ahora Ten Ten, tu mantente al margen de la búsqueda por unas horas.

–Gracias Sakura –la chica le sonrió –Hinata a mi también me duele y mucho –se estremeció pero abrazo a Tenten, ella también habia conocido a su primo y tenia la leve sospecha de que ella sentía algo mas por el y tal vez sufría con la misma intensidad que ella.

–Te revisare –Sakura comenzó a observarla y tomar notas –estas bien, pero tu chakra esta débil y tienes que recuperarlo, además tu visión necesita reposo.

–¿Has visto a alguno de mi clan? –le pregunto mientras Sakura asentía

–Tu padre se tuvo que ir a Konoha para algunos asuntos sobre el clan, pero le encargo a Naruto que te encontrara y trajera sana y salva –se sonrojo, su cuerpo reacciono al escuchar el nombre de Naruto.

–Si el me encontró –murmuro y se intento levantar pero sus pies no respondían adecuadamente, tal vez si no hubiera huido como niña pequeña ella tendría mas chakra para caminar, ahora no era momento para pensar en eso

–Traeré a alguien para que te lleve a una tienda –Sakura salio –no me desobedezcas como lo han hecho la mayoría de las personas.

Hinata se quedo acostada y con los ojos cerrados, nunca antes habia experimentado tanto dolor en su cuerpo, antes tenia motivos para seguir avanzando y ella lo tenia que recordar porque no se podía derrumbar asi de fácil a Neji no le gustaría verla en ese estado. Habia muchas cosas cruzándole por la cabeza, una de ellas fue dejar en paz a Naruto, le dolia en su corazón pero su amor era tan fuerte para verlo feliz con otra mujer, alguien como Sakura.

Un pequeño sollozo salio de su garganta y se contuvo, se abrazo asi misma. Unos brazos la levantaron de la cama y ella abrió los ojos asustada, Sasuke Uchiha la levantaba con un solo brazo y comenzaba a caminar, en verdad si que era fuerte.

–Gracias –murmuro apenas audible pero no hubo respuesta del chico, Hinata se sentía un poco extraña porque nunca le hablo y sentía que ahora toda la oscuridad que Sasuke alguna vez habia tenido estaba desapareciendo.

–Naruto te menciono –el chico al fin hablo –parece mas baka de lo normal.

–¿Qué? –se sonrojo.

–Muchas cosas han cambiado por lo visto –suspiro Sasuke y se adentraron en otra tienda –no te conozco lo suficiente pero lucha y no te rindas.

El se alejo, Hinata se quedo mirando como el Uchiha salía de ahí. ¿Acaso el sabia sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto? No tuvo mucho que pensar porque se vio rodeada en un abrazo grupal por parte de Kiba e Ino. Ambos la apretujaban y si apenas había recuperado el Chakra sentía como si este saliera de sus pulmones.

–Vamos chicos –Shikamaru esta sonriendo de lado –déjenla tomar un respiro.

–Eras la única que faltaba –Ino le sonrio –estábamos preocupados.

–No vuelvas a desaparecer asi –la regaño Kiba –¿Qué iba a hacer sin mi mejor amiga? No te pongas celoso Akamaru –el perro ladro.

–Que bueno que estés bien –Shino estaba a su lado callado.

Hinata no hablo pero asintió a todo lo que le dijeron, se quedo ahí todo el tiempo mientras escuchaba la platica de sus amigos. Todos murmuraba que Sasuke y Naruto eran geniales, que aunque el primero se habia portado mal podían perdonarlo, medio sonrió a todo lo que decían.

–¡Pero yo quiero Ramen! –unos gritos se escuchaban desde fuera –Vamos no te pongas asi, tengo mis necesidades ttebayo.

–Callate baka –una voz femenina –¿Puedes dejar de comportarte asi por un momento? Ni perder un brazo hace que reacciones.

–Si fuera el teme de Sasuke no me golpearías.

–Hmp –el equipo siete habia entrado a la tienda.

Era extraño verlos convivir como los viejos tiempos, Naruto molestando a Sakura y esta golpeándolo y Sasuke callado y bufando mientras los escuchaba discutir. A Hinata se le fue la respiración al ver a su rubio y recordar como se había ido corriendo cuando la encontró, ahora que no taba en efecto no tenia un brazo, pero eso demostraba que era fuerte y pelearía por todos ellos hasta la muerte, Naruto miro a todos lados hasta encontrarla con la mirada, le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

–Alguien necesita hablar aquí –se levanto Sai del suelo y sonreía como siempre lo hacia –creo que tenemos que irnos.

–Te sigo –Rock Lee tenia tanta energía como siempre y ambos ya salían de la tienda, Shikamaru y Choji estaba detrás de ellos, Kiba y Shino fruncieron el seño pero habia una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–Los sigo –Hinata ya se habia levantado pero fue detenida por Sakura.

–Te quedas aquí –Sakura tenia un brillo malvado en los ojos –los que aun siguen aquí vámonos.

–Que aburrido –Ino bufo y le guiño un ojo a Hinata que estaba confundida –suerte.

–Nos vemos –Sakura y Sasuke se fueron dejándola completamente sola.

Bueno no sola, porque ahí tambien se habia quedado un rubio que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, Hinata al darce cuenta de que ellos estaban solos se sonrojo y comenzo a jugar con sus manos.

–Que bueno que estes bien –Naruto comenzo a hablar –¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

–Tenia miedo –ella tartamudeo y encogio lo hombros –acababa de salir de un sueño y estar en esa cosa me desespero.

–No me mientas –el rostro de Naruto estaba serio –tienes algo Hinata, lo noto en tu mirada, no es la misma con la que siempre me sonries, esta esta vacia y sin esperanza.

–Te equivocas –sentia que si decía mas de tres palabras se desmayaría.

–A mi tambien me dolió –Naruto se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente –Neji tambien fue mi amigo, te aseguro que a todos nos duele.

–Si –fue lo único que salio de su boca –duele.

–La chica que esta aquí no es la que me dijo que tenia que seguir luchando –Naruto ahora estaba en frente y la miraba fijamente, Hinata no podía resistir la intensidad en sus ojos y agacho la vista pero el levanto su cabeza para que lo siguiera mirando –Tu nunca te rindes, sigues adelante y no te derrumbas, cosa que admiro mucho de ti. Eres mucho mas valiente que esto Hinata, no eres como cualquier otra persona, eres especial y diferente, algo rara a veces pero asi te quiero.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco, sentia que las mejillas le iban a explotar pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto la abrazo y ella no pudo resistirse a corresponderle.

–Lamento que te haya hecho esperar hasta ahora –Naruto hablo cerca de su oreja y la hiso estremecer –pero nunca te dejare ahora que te tengo.

–Te creo –Hinata tenia lagrimas contenidas –siempre he creido en ti.

Naruto se separo de ella, su sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara y Hinata sonrió inconscientemente. El rubio la beso, no se lo espero, hubo una parte de su cuerpo que quería desmayarce pero otra y la mas fuerte le permitió responder al beso. Ella no era muy buena besando pero tenia que tener en cuenta que era su primero, asi que siguió sus instintos y lo beso, no fue un beso tan largo ni tan corto, fue normal pero con el se expresaron sentimientos.

–Bueno, bueno yo gano la apuesta –Los dos se asustaron de escuchar la voz arrogante de Ino –paguen.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Naruto alejandose levemente de Hinata.

–Apuesta –respondio la rubia y todos estaban entrando, Tenten ya estaba en el grupo –dije que se besarían y les gane a todos ellos.

–¿Por qué no pudieron esperarse un poco? No quería perder mi dinero –Sai le entrego unas monedas a Ino, Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron, a veces Sai podía llegar a ser muy sincero que incomodaba.

–Vale, pero por favor no se besen en frente de nosotros –dijo Shikamaru aburrido –eso es incomodo y problemático para muchos de aquí.

–Vaya el chico lloron no aguanta ver como se besan ellos –rodo los ojos Temari, Hinata no se habia dado cuenta que ahora tambien estaban ella y sus dos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Dejen de molestarnos –Naruto ahora estaba sonrojado y entrelazo sus manos con las de Hinata –vamonos, aquí ya no se puede estar en paz.

El la saco mientras los demás se burlaban de ellos mientras salía, Hinata no miro atrás porque estaba segura que si lo hacia sus emociones se volverían una tormenta apunto de estallar.

–Naruto no olvides la protección –grito detrás de ellos Sakura –no queremos embarazos antes de tiempo.

La cabeza de Hinata dio unas cuantas vueltas y se tropezó con una piedra, Naruto la sostuvo rápidamente y la jalo hacia arriba, ella miro su rostro y noto un tono escarlata en sus mejillas.

–No los escuches Hinata –dijo el –son unos pervertidos.

–Naruto –ella seguía sonrojada pero encontró sus propias palabras, podía vivir con el dolor de perder a Neji pero también sabia que lograría ser feliz con su recuerdo –Yo no te quiero –el se detuvo de golpe –Yo te amo.


End file.
